Hitler stares at his favourite painting
Hitler stares at his favorite painting (also known as the Hitler looks at his favourite painting scene) is a scene from Downfall. Despite the noted lack of dialogue, it is still a popular scene for parodies. The Painting The painting itself was one of the most known oil-based paintings of Frederick the Great, belonging to Adolf Hitler. Hitler was known to admire Frederick II and often spoke of and quoted him. He actually had many paintings of Frederick II, one of them even being offered as a gift by Heinrich Himmler on his 50th birthday. Much of the portrait's history comes from James P. O'Donnell's book [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bunker_(book) The Bunker], which received a film adaptation starring Anthony Hopkins as Hitler in 1981. In his book, O'Donnell claims that Hitler bought the portrait in Munich, in 1934. The author claimed to be Anton Graff. Hitler used to take the painting with him every time he moved headquarters and that its transport was in Hitler's personal pilot, Hans Baur's responsibility. Baur disliked this, as the painting was always placed in a bulky crate, that would sometimes scratch the plane's leather seating. It would always take precedence in the plane over passengers and even his general officers. Alone, Hitler was known to spend a long time gazing at his painting, looking for inspiration. After Hitler's suicide, Rochus Misch left the bunker with Hitler's portrait of Frederick the Great on the morning of May 2 but was soon captured by the Soviets and the painting fell into their hands. In Downfall Traudl Junge enters Hitler's sitting room looking for a file, only to find it almost entirely darkened, except for a lit candle, and the Führer staring at a painting of Frederick the Great, while his mind drifts. She, unnerved, quietly leaves the room. Remarkable is the sequence leading up to the scene. Outside, Hans Krebs and Wilhelm Burgdorf are sleeping on the armchairs, and Wilhelm Keitel is sitting opposite to them. Keitel merely glances at Traudl as she enters the room. In Downfall Parodies The scene was first used in a parody by vzorkic in Fegelein replaces Hitler's favorite painting. Since then it has been used in countless similar parodies. The framed painting is, on various occasions, replaced with other pictures (such as of Hermann Fegelein, King Leonidas, Wellington Piglet or the real Hitler), mounted taxidermy heads (of the bunker staff), or wall-mounted television sets. Traudl can't help but watch Hitler from a distance, before walking away completely baffled. On one occasion, Gilblitz112 made an image of Hitler looking at a picture of JennieParker87 using this scene. WonkyTonkBotty also made a parody template using this scene where he masturbates to whatever is on the picture (Usually a female such as Emmy Göring, or even Traudl's nudes), usually followed by Traudl watching and leaving in horror. This template was later used by other untergangers such as Mein Unterkampf and VileHQ so Hitler could masturbate to fictional female characters as well. Fegelein: The Lost Tapes used the sequence leading up to the scene in Viva La Fegel, where the three generals pulled an antic on poor Traudl. As she opens the door, a spring-loaded giant wrestling glove punches her, sending her through the wall. Trivia *The scene where Hitler was gazing at the painting was actually witnessed by Rochus Misch. In The Bunker, O'Donnell quotes: Gallery Burgdorf Krebs Sleep.jpg|Krebs and Burgdorf sleeping together. Frederich II Painting.jpg|Fritz is shocked too. Category:Downfall Scenes Category:Common parody scenes